


Feathers

by ohaiwrites



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaiwrites/pseuds/ohaiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Cullen don't necessarily get along - but with an awkward enough encounter, this might change. </p><p>*Note that this is not a romance pairing, but a frienship/brotp pairing.</p><p>Edit: this was written pre-release, edited some language I feel Sera would more likely use :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).



Sera snorted.  _Stupid prick_ , she thought,  _what would he even know 'bout bows and arrows?_  The young elf made her way swiftly through the Keep, even though she hadn't taken this route before. Since she joined the Inquisition and accepted the Keep as her main base, Sera had made it a personal mission to find different ways back to her room each time she returned from training. The building was large, with many hidden paths and intertwined rooms, some still covered in dust and pitchblack dark, where no candles lit the way. 

Today was no different, except for the fact that she was annoyed of course. That commander guy with the ridiculous feathers - who  _wears_  that? - had told her to back up her defense. "You might be slender my lady, but as clearly visible as the sky on a summer's day." Even now, all by herself, Sera could not stop herself from shaking her head in stark disagreement. "I can hear ye feathers ruffle all the way to Denerim" the elf had snarked in response, "and ye wanna tell me 'bout  _stealth_?" The inquisitor had then stepped in and bargained an early end to training for the day. Granted, Sera was more than happy to end the session. The last days had been boring while the inquisition coordinated troops and sorted out who was able to do what - but every boresome minute was better than high ranking whathisface lecturing her.

The elf sighed. Okay, maybe.  _Maybe_  he has a point, she thought to herself as she caught a reflection of herself in another room she glanced in while passing by. Sure, the garments the inquisitor had made for her were exquisit - light and strong and of finest quality - yet undoubtedly flashy. Their color was a blue so strong it reminded her - of a summer's sky. Sera rolled her eyes. Freakin featherman. Could he be... right?

She hadn't really finished the thought yet when she stopped and turned around, right to the room where some looking glass had caught her reflection just a moment ago.  _I need a better look_ , she thought,  _to see what the fuss is about._

Swiftly and silently she slid in, checking the hall for unwanted eyes and then closing the door behind her. The looking glass stood tall in a corner of the room, next to a window and a huge wooden cabinet. Sera took a deep breath and stood before it. She never really had a chance to look at herself like that before, so she took in the moment. The woman standing before her was pretty - not conventionally, no doubt - but everything about her was strong and, most of all, determined. Her hair fell in layers, as she had cut it herself and not bothered to create any style at all. But unfortunately, her armor was a bright blue, beautiful, breathtaking and everything but stealthy. Sera bit her lip, annoyed with the shemlen-commander and herself.  _Well stealth's not only 'bout clothes,_  she thought,  _but more 'bout concealing ye movements and sneaking up on ye enemies._ That thought satisfied her doubts and Sera felt a weight lifted from her shoulders.

Smiling to herself, she relaxed and then realized she had tapped into a room without even investigating it. Curiously she opened the cabinet to her left - and started laughing hysterically.

The commander's armor was neatly folded on one of the many boards filled with undergarments and other clothes. Of all the rooms she could get lost in it  _had_  to be this. Of course. 

Sera contemplated what to do for a full minute before she couldn't resist. With a last checking glance to the door she took out the armor. It was far heavier than she had imagined, the silver plates shiny and cold and the shoulder piece soft with what appeared to be hundreds of feathers. With a bit of struggle and a constant stream of cusswords under her breath, Sera managed to put on the chest piece. The shoulder piece could have covered her twice, the sides standing off of her small body. She couldn't see her neck anymore, everything from chin to sternum was covered in feathers. Sera had to take a step back to fully see herself in the looking glass, and chuckled. She looked like a child trying on her parents' clothes. If her parents were birdmen, of course.

The elf grimaced.  _How's he walk around like that an battle?_ she laughed to herself.   
"Ma emma harel!" she said with a firm voice, mimicking the commander. She pulled out a dagger from under the thick layers of armor and held it in front of her like a sword.   
"I am the commander of the to-be-commanded. You shall work on your stealth, elf! I command it!"  
There was a noise behind her. When she turned around, the Commander stood in the door, motionless, one eyebrow raised and a stunned look on his face. He cleared his throat.   
"I see you have been working on your defense, Sera" he then said in a flat voice, only a little twist in the corner of his eye giving away his amusement, "that is commendable."

Sera's arm dropped to her side and her mouth hung open for a second before she gathered herself.   
"I am" she said finally, "and... eh..." 

It was the first time Sera was left speechless in her young life. When she joined training the next day, the commander didn't say a word, and after a couple of days she dropped her suspicion that he might have gossiped about their little encounter. She valued that greatly.  _Maybe he's not so bad_ , she thought to herself one night, while she practiced with her daggers in the empty courtyard. A strong voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
"Busy ruffling feathers, I see?" the commander winked.  
Sera broke into a dirty laugh. "Ye wish!" she shouted back at him.  
And with that, a new friend was made.

 


End file.
